marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Cage (Earth-8545)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8545 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-91172; Formerly Las Vegas, Nevada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Dragon tattoo on chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate by Experiments | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Judd Winick; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = vs. Vi-Locks Power Fist's reality was overrun by Vi-Locks until the original Exiles came to help. As part of the , he operated along with the Exiles, while hitting on Nocturne. He was part of the assault against the Vi-Lock Mainframe, fighting against the Thing. He survived the fight and was teleported back to the Avengers headquarters in Las Vegas by the Vi-Lock Forge using Blink's powers as she was turning into a Vi-Lock herself. He assisted to the briefing about the plan of blowing up the Vi-Locks by making explode the nukes they had been stockpiling for years (using the Avengers own nukes to trigger them), and later to the celebration of their victory, along with the Asgardians. Post-Vi-Locks Domination Once they left, he stayed a hero and helped the world finish recovering, and tracking Vi-Locks nests. He welcomed Sunfire (Mariko Yashida) and Nocturne when they were sent back to his world, and together, they kept the fight against the Vi-Locks. Among their battles, Luke Cage, along with Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson), Sunfire and Nocturne attacked a nest in Montana, where they encountered Omega Class Infected there, fighting Hulk, Captain America, Moon Knight, Daredevil (Matt Murdock), Wolverine, Thor and Colossus. Knocked out by this last, he was targeted by Vi-Locks workers (even if the anti-Vi-Locks vaccine protected him, and a simple booster dose will cure him), and Sunfire "came to his rescue" by destroying the Vi-Locks, causing Luke to get stuck in the infirmary for a week. He was present to Mariko's funeral on his planet (as Morph stated he was better, as Mariko was in a relationship with Mary Jane. Exile himself Years later, he and Mary Jane encountered Quentin Quire of Earth-91172, asked by the Tallus to drop flowers on Mariko's grave. Luke quickly identified the Tallus and greet welcome to Quire. He was recruited in a new team of Exiles by Quire and went back to his reality to save it from being overrun by the Hulk's Annihilation Wave, as part of the plan of Blink and Sabretooth to replace the heroes, Hulk was killed by alternate versions of them, in order to take the Wave down. This new team of Exiles arrived just in time to save "What's left of Earth's Next Wave of Heroes", stuck by the Annihilation Wave bugs in the Cerebra room. | Powers = * Presumably Power Fist. * Possibly Unbreakable Skin | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Chi Manipulation